Nyanyikan Satu Lagu
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: PruHun. fail!angst. see warnings inside. Elizaveta tidak berhenti menyanyi. / just close your eyes, the sun is going down... / review, please?


**nyanyikan satu lagu**  
><em>just close your eyes<em>, _the sun is going down_

_APH_ © **Hidekaz Himaruya**. _Safe & Sound_ © **Taylor Swift ft. The Civil War**, soundtrack for **The Hunger Games**.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: fail!angst, short—very short, information inaccuracy, OOC.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: kata kunci: tembok berlin. itu setting-nya. alias _the dissolution of prussia_. dan maaf buat judul yang awkward orz. saran, coba denger pake safe & sound. itu lagu nyesek dan mungkin pas sama keadaan fic ini. ;w;/

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Nyanyikan Satu Lagu**

**-x-**

* * *

><p><em>Tes. <em>

_Tes._

Berhenti.

—_tes_.

Tolong, berhentilah, darah yang menetes!

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Elizaveta Hédérvàry membiarkan orang lain melihat airmata mengalir sangat deras seperti air terjun, menselancari tiap lekuk wajahnya, kemudian jatuh membentuk tetesan di atas tanah yang kotor. Dia tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. Jika ia melakukannya, lagipula itu akan menjadi satu hal yang sia-sia. Tangannya sekarang berdarah; dan itu bukan darahnya sendiri. Darah itu begitu banyak sehingga kalian pikir Elizaveta mungkin baru saja mencelupkan tangannya ke cat berwarna merah. Mengusap tangannya ke wajah akan menjadi usaha yang sia-sia; wajahnya yang jelita akan bertambah kotor.

Dan bagi Gilbert, wajah seorang gadis yang kotor sama sekali tidak _awesome_. Terutama jika kotor oleh darah—_darah_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Ah, tidak ada hal yang bertahan selamanya. Bahkan dirinya personifikasi pun tidak bisa hidup selamanya. Gilbert memandang langit dan tembok Berlin yang ia sandari. Rupanya, ini rasanya kematian.

"Eliza…"

"Diam!" seru Elizaveta dengan suara serak. Jalur airmata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, diam! Berbicara hanya akan membuat lukamu semakin parah! Bisakah kau diam, sebentar saja? Apa kau ingin mati, Prussia? Diam!"

"Sudahlah, ini—" Gilbert mengernyit, berusaha menarik napas dan menahan sakit dari banyaknya luka yang tercipta di sekujur tubuhnya, "—tidak ada gunanya. Aku… akan… mati…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mati!" teriak Elizaveta sementara tangannya berusaha membebatkan perban ke luka yang menganga seperti garis yang ditarik dari sisi kanan ke kiri perut Gilbert. Livernya mungkin hilang entah ke mana. Elizaveta mengernyit. Hatinya berbisik, masih ada harapan. Masih. Selama kau mencoba… nasib akan berubah. Elizaveta bisa merubah nasib.

Tapi ia tidak akan bisa merubah takdir.

"Berhenti menangis."

"Mana aku bisa!" jerit Elizaveta. "Dasar kau nggak awesome! Bagaimana bisa kamu dapat luka separah ini? Kukira kamu kuat! Kukira kamu tangguh! Ternyata kamu… lemah! Apanya yang awesome, Gil… Apa?"

Gilbert tertawa miris. "Aku memang tidak _awesome_—"

Gilbert memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Elizaveta memandangnya pilu, bibirnya terus berbisik, "Bertahanlah, Prussia… _kumohon_, bertahanlah…"

Gilbert mengangkat satu tangannya dengan susah payah. Rasanya seperti mengangkat sebuah barbel seberat ratusan ton, padahal yang ia angkat yang sebuah tangan kurus—hanya tulang yang dibungkus kulit, dan dilumuri beberapa tetes darah yang sewarna matanya. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Elizaveta, "Panggil aku _Gilbert_…" ujarnya, setengah tersedak. "Karena Prussia yang _awesome_… sudah tiada." Ingin rasanya dia tertawa getir. Kehilangan seluruh wilayah negaranya sendiri? Apanya yang bisa dibilang awesome?

Elizaveta mencengkran tangan kurus itu erat ke dadanya, "Kau tidak akan pergi."

Elizaveta benar-benar merasa malu. Gilbert mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang kuat—seorang personifikasi negara yang kuat. Representasi negara yang tangguh pada zamannya. Seperti sekuntum mawar liar yang tumbuh dengan kekuatannya sendiri, lalu mekar menjadi sesuatu yang begitu memesona, tapi disegani. Itulah Elizaveta Hedervary, itulah imej Hungary. Menangis jelas bukan satu hal yang biasa dilakukan gadis yang kuat; terutama di depan orang lain.

_Pathetic_—bahkan Elizaveta rasa, dirinya lebih dari _pathetic_.

"Kau tidak akan pergi," ulang Elizaveta, membiarkan airmata menetes melewati dagunya lagi. Cengkraman pada tangan Gilbert mengerat—andai Gilbert masih bisa merasakan tangannya, mungkin dia akan mengaduh kesakitan dan mengatakan betapa tidak _awesome_-nya Elizaveta dan Elizaveta akan mementungnya dengan wajan penggorengan. Andai. "Tidak secepat ini—tidak saat aku baru sadar aku juga suka kau!"

Kejutan di akhir hidup—Gilbert benar-benar seorang yang bahagia. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bahagia adalah kenapa Elizaveta baru mengatakannya sekarang; jika saja lebih cepat, maka Gilbert tidak akan berpikir Elizaveta menyukai banci aristokrat bertahi lalat itu. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Gilbert—bahkan dia bersyukur. Jika Elizaveta tidak mengatakannya bahkan hingga ia mati, mungkin dia malah lebih tidak bahagia.

"Kau dengar aku, bodoh? Jangan mati!"

Gilbert memandang kedua manik emerald itu, membantin dalam hati betapa indahnya mata itu berpendar di bawah sinar jingga matahari dan airmata yang masih mengalir. Andai dia memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk sekedar memujinya… Ah, pada akhirnya, ketika waktunya sudah dekat, segala jenis makhluk hidup—spesifikasi: manusia—hanya akan bisa berandai-andai.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Gilbert menarik kepala Elizaveta dan mencium bibirnya. Masa bodo soal aristokrat yang cemburu; dia tidak perlu takut dibunuh—karena si tahi lalat itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya karena dirinya terlalu _awesome_, dan dia juga sudah nyaris mati. Ciuman—pertamanya—itu terasa asin dan sedikit seperti besi; terima kasih untuk airmata dan darah (Elizaveta harusnya mendengar ketika Gilbert mengatakannya untuk tidak menyentuh lukanya) yang mengotori wajah cantik Elizaveta. Tidak ada penolakan.

Elizaveta menggenggam tangan Gilbert lebih erat, dan Gilbert membalasnya lebih erat kali dengan sisa tenaganya. Mungkin cinta adalah sumber tenaga tersebar bagi seluruh manusia, meksi pun mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia.

"Kau… tidak akan pergi."

"Andai aku bisa, Elizaveta…" kata Gilbert, berusaha mencari udara. Paru-parunya terasa sesak. Mungkin karena dua peluru yang bersarang di dalamnya?

Gilbert memainkan segenggam helai rambut Elizaveta. "Jangan menangis, kau jelek dan tidak _awesome_ ketika menangis…"

Elizaveta tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli aku jelek atau tidak _awesome_. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku tidak mau kau mati."

Gilbert memandang langit dan tidak bisa lagi merasakan dadanya. "Aku cinta kau, Elizaveta."

"Aku juga… Aku juga!" seru Elizaveta di telinga, memeluk tubuh Gilbert seperti ingin meremukkan tulangnya—tapi toh, Gilbert sudah tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya lagi. Dia membiarkan Elizaveta membasahi bahunya, mencoba mengatakan betapa tidak _awesome_-nya Elizaveta dengan airmata dan darah di wajahnya, tapi andai saja dia memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk itu. Tapi Gilbert bahagia; dia bisa meninggal di pelukan orang yang dia cintai, yang dia sayangi. Coba Ludwig dengar ceritanya soal ini, pasti dia akan iri.

"Elizaveta, aku punya satu permintaan _terakhir_. Bisakah kau menyanyi untukku?"

Ada binar tidak percaya dari wajah Elizaveta. Ingin rasanya ia menyanggah—mengatakan bahwa itu bukan permintaan terakhir karena Gilbert tidak akan mati dan menyuruhnya diam agar dia bisa menghentikan pendarahannya; tapi dia memilih untuk diam. Dia membuka suaranya, dan pita suaranya bergetar.

Sebuah lagu mengantar Gilbert Beilschmidt, personifikasi Prusia, menuju kematiannya—_kematian_ yang manis.

(Dan Elizaveta tidak berhenti bernyanyi hingga napas Gilbert menghilang, dan detak jantungnya tidak terdengar lagi.)

_Just close your eyes_

_The Sun is going down_

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Um, oke, ini sangat amat OOC. Maaf untuk Elizaveta-nya ;w; Ada yang mau saya hapus ini? Dan maaf kalo ada informasi yang ga akurat, ga sempat nyari. Akhirnya cuma cari referensi seadanya. Maaf kalo membingungkan. Dan maaf juga karena ini jelek. Maaf karena ini isinya permintaan maaf semua ;w; /nunduk Dan kalo ada yang nanya apa lagu yang dinyanyikan Eliza, anggap aja dia nyanyi Safe & Sound, meski jaman itu belum ada lagu itu. /dzigh

T-terima kasih mau baca ;w; A-ada yang mau ngasih saya sebuah review? ;w;

-**yuka**eri


End file.
